Alone At Last
by KoreWillow
Summary: Sam Swarek is thrown into one of the worst weeks of his life when Andy is sent undercover with Guns and Gangs. Assigned to desk duty, Sam makes a discovery that could either make or break Andy's future happiness. Rated for strong language.
1. Desk Duty

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of the Rookie Blue franchise ... unfortunately.

**Author's Note:** Ok, so I thought I'd take another stab at writing a Rookie Blue fan fiction and hopefully I'll actually finish it this time. I'm planning on writing the chapter before even putting them into the computer so that way I should be able to update on a regular basis. For instance I already have Chapter 2 written. Um, reviews are greatly appreciated and let me know if I should change anything or keep going with the story, so let me know! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Andy McNally had been gone for two days already. Fifteenth division had joined up with Guns and Gangs for a week to put the finishing touches on an undercover op and they needed a woman. Andy, having the shitty luck that she did, got it, of course. She was to pose as one of their undercover agent's sister and help take down the drug ring's leader. Sam knew nothing more than that. He didn't know who she was taking down, where she was, or how much back up she had. All he knew was that she was supposed to be back at the beginning of next week.<p>

* * *

><p>When the Guns and Gangs guys had been in parade Sunday morning, Sam had gotten a choke in his throat. He'd thought they were there for him and he didn't know if he was ready to go back. With his luck he'd go under and when he came back Andy would be the new Mrs. Luke Callaghan. He couldn't let that happen. He was just biding his time until Mr. Wonderful screwed the pooch and if he didn't before they set a date, then Sam would risk making an ass out of himself, but only then. If he was away, neither would be able to happen and Sam would miss his chance.<p>

Lucky for him, Guns and Gangs didn't need him back just yet. And then he heard the bad news. "They're here to steel one of our female rookies away," Best had joked. Everyone had laughed along but it was obvious the coppers of fifteen were nervous for the inexperienced rookies. Even Best had seemed a little off when he'd said it. Sam knew, from that moment, that Andy would be the one to go. It was her luck, it was his luck. Nash, Peck and McNally all went to Best's office right after parade along with the Guns and Gangs guys. The pit in Sam's stomach made him nauseous as he got in the squad car with Epstein.

That entire day had been hell. It had taken all of his will power not to call his rookie and ask what had happened and if she'd be the one to leave. Epstein must have felt the tension because he'd kept his comments to a minimum and hadn't tried anything stupid the whole day.

When they'd arrived back at the division, Sam hadn't even waited for Epstein to open his door; he'd raced into the bullpen at record speed. He'd looked around the desks; he saw Nash and Peck, but no McNally. He'd even looked in all the interrogation rooms and couldn't find her there either. Finally, he walked by Callaghan's office. Just as he was walking by, Callaghan was walking out. "Who'd they take?" Sam asked, taking both himself and the detective by surprise.

Luke looked at the cop for a second as if realizing what he said and then stated, "Andy."

Sam was amazed at how calm he seemed to be. A memory of Andy venting to him about Luke not liking Andy going undercover that night that she and Sam went under, flashed for a moment. Why was Luke fine now? "How long will she be gone?" Sam asked with less patience.

"I don't really think it's my place to discuss -"

"How long will she be gone?" Sam asked much more loudly this time. People turned their heads in their direction at the sound of Sam's voice. Over Luke's shoulder, Sam could see Detective Rosati peak out from behind her computer.

Luke looked at Sam exasperatedly and finally said, "She should be back at the beginning of next week."

Sam was furious. Andy goes undercover for one night with back up from her partner who'd gone undercover for eight months by himself and Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes throws a fit, but she goes undercover for a week by herself and he's not bothered at all? "_Should_ be back at the beginning of next week? Why doesn't it seem like you're at all worried for her, Callaghan?"

"Why are you _so_ worried for her, Swarek?"

"She's my partner, smart ass. It's my job to worry about her when she's in dangerous situations. As her fiancé, I'd thought you'd be the most concerned, _Detective_."

"Well as her fiancé, _Officer_, I trust her to take care of herself, since she is, after all, supposed to be trained to do things such as this, or did you fail to do that?"

Sam was about to lunge at him just as Jerry began pulling at Sam's arms and Detective Rosati slipped around Luke and put her hands on his chest. "Sam, come on, man, this isn't the time or the place," Jerry said to the cop as he pulled him away.

"Hey, Swarek, are you sure you're not this worried about her because you haven't had a chance to screw her yet?"

Sam Swarek saw red. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he tore his arms out of Jerry's grip. Luke's laughing face was all he could see as he struggled against both Jerry and Oliver who were now trying to restrain him. He tore away yet again letting Luke's laugh fuel his anger. The officer's head pounded as, now, Jerry, Oliver, Chris Diaz and even Best had to restrain him from killing Callaghan. Sam barely heard Best's shouts and was only acutely conscious of the smile falling off Luke's face as Rosati pushed him back into the detectives' office and shut the door.

Only when Sam's breathing slowed did he notice that it had taken four men to restrain him from ripping Luke Callaghan's head off. His vision began to return to normal and only then did he realize that Callaghan was no longer standing in the doorway laughing at Sam's reaction to his own sick joke. Jerry, Diaz, and Oliver were all looking at him warily as if they were expecting him to become the Hulk any second.

"Swarek, in my office NOW!" Best's eyes flashed as he stepped aside for Sam to pass him. On his way up to the office he tried to avoid all the eyes he could feel staring at him. Fucking great; he's made a scene. Sam Swarek didn't make scenes, Sam Swarek flew below the radar and occasionally broke a rule here and there but never enough to get him called into the Staff Sergeant's office. Sam Swarek didn't make scenes, that is, until Andy McNally showed up in his life. Prime example: when Sam yelled at Oliver a little while ago when Andy had gone into the disintegrating building. Fucking awesome.

Best slammed the door behind him and closed all of the blinds covering his ceiling to floor windows. Finally he turned to Officer Swarek and glowered at him while trying to slow his own breathing. "What the hell was that out there, Swarek? Officer McNally isn't even gone twenty four hours and already you're starting a showdown with Luke Callaghan? I won't stand to have a loose cannon in my division, copper."

"Yes, sir," Sam said. He knew he had to take the beating to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Look, Sam," Best softened a little. Swarek was one of Seattle's best officers. Besides, Swarek was a great guy; he just had a short fuse. "Everyone at fifteen knows you have feelings for Officer McNally. Even me."

"She's my partner, Sir -" Sam began.

"It's more than that and everybody knows it except maybe McNally. You two are so goddamn stubborn it's ridiculous. If it didn't make you such good cops I would've put you on desk duty ages ago." Best sighed and sat down at his desk before continuing, "Look, Swarek, just, take the rest of the week at desk -"

"You're putting me on desk duty?" Sam burst incredulously. "That creep deserves to get his head ripped off!"

"Would you rather I suspend you, Swarek?" Sam shut up. He knew Best would if he said another word and knowing Andy was in danger while sitting at home for a whole week; even the idea drove him crazy. "Sam, I know Callaghan is a dick and deserves everything he has coming to him, but you can't be the one to give it to him."

Best sighed again before getting up to open all the blinds in his office. It was as if the entire bullpen jumped to life and scattered when their Staff Sergeant stood in the window. Shaking his head, he went back and sat down at his desk. "Look, Sam, I'll tell you what; while you're on desk duty I will personally deliver any updates I get from the Guns and Gangs team or McNally herself to you, ok?"

Relieved, Sam nodded. "Thank you, sir."

"You're dismissed, Swarek." Sam got up to leave feeling slightly better about the next week with McNally gone. When he reached the door Best stopped him, "And, Swarek?"

"Yes, sir?"

"It'd be best if you steered clear of Callaghan for the rest of the week."

"Yes, sir." Sam left the office listening to Best calling the blonde detective into his office.


	2. You'd Think

**Disclaimer:** ABC and its writers are the sole owners of the Rookie Blue franchise.

**Author's Note:** I would first off like to thank everyone so much for taking the time to review this story so far, I loved everyone's enthusiasm. I would also like to address something that was brought to my attention: I implied in my first chapter that Rookie Blue took place in Seattle when it, in fact, takes place in Toronto. I am an idiot and I apologize and I hope all of you can forgive me. My bad. Hopefully I don't make any more mistakes and enjoy!

* * *

><p>So it's been two days since McNally's been gone and Sam was already starting to hate desk duty. He hadn't gotten any updates from Best and the pit that had been in his stomach since Guns and Gangs had made an appearance in parade had grown into a constant ache. Callaghan's punishment for the incident was to work on cold cases for the week Andy was gone. Sam was pretty sure Best had also warned the detective about staying away from the cop, because Luke never approached Sam about his punishment or how much he hated him, but it was obvious from the glares he was constantly sending him.<p>

Andy had been gone for two whole days and that's when Sam first noticed something wrong. He was walking by the interrogation room hallway on his way to holding when two people in the otherwise deserted hallway, caught his attention. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that it was none other than the pretty boy he loathes and his fellow detective, Jo Rosati. Swarek continued on his way passed the hallway but stopped when he was sure he was out of sight. He rested his back against the wall and listened.

"She's gone -"

"Only for the week, Jo."

"But that's a whole week that we'd have the place to ourselves, no interruptions or having to sneak around." She sounded excited but her voice held something else, lust. Was Sam really hearing what he thought he was hearing? His luck could not be this good.

"Can't we just stick with the plan that we already have? It's been working flawlessly for two weeks, why change it now?" Two weeks? He's been cheating on McNally with that Bitch Barbie for the last two weeks? How could he not have come across it until now? How was _Andy_ totally in the dark?

"Because now we have a whole week to ourselves. We don't have to lie or make up excuses for a week. We don't have to _just_ have sex for a week -"

"Keep your voice down," he warned.

Sam had to strain to hear the next part as she heeded his warning, "We can act like it's old times for a week, Luke. Please?"

"Fine," Luke whispered. "But not tonight, ok? I'm meeting up with some buddies from a different division for drinks."

"That's fine, I need my sleep tonight; I haven't been getting a lot of it lately," she teased, giggling at her own joke.

"My place tomorrow after work, ok?" Sam could hear a quick kiss and then Luke's shoes walking down the hallway towards him. Sam quickly spun around and walked back in the direction of his desk. Luke had seen him walking away; he could feel his blue eyes burning holes in his back as he walked back to his desk. How could Callaghan cheat on Andy let alone in _their_ bed? Sam knew Callaghan was a douche but even this surprised the cop.

Sam plopped down in his desk and rubbed his face with his hands. What could he do? Should he do anything? There was no way he would let Andy marry that two-faced creep now, but was it his place to interfere? He sighed, letting his mind become confused by his thoughts.

"I know Callaghan's still has his panties in a twist but does he really have to glare at you every time he walks through? It's really starting to annoy." Oliver had leaned over to Sam, drawing him from his thoughts. Sam glanced at his friend before following his gaze. He was met with Luke's deadly stare as he stood holding the door for Detective Rosati. When she had passed him, he stood for a second more holding Sam's gaze, before following her into the office.

"You'd think he'd act more mature," Shaw commented, going back to his own paperwork.

Bile rose in Sam's throat as Luke's eyes danced in his vision. "You'd think."


	3. Internal Damnation

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Rookie Blue, Andy wouldn't've chosen Luke ;)

**Author's Note: **Thank you, thank you, thank you all again who reviewed or favorited or alerted this story, it really means a lot and lets me know I'm doing a good job which really helps. I hope you enjoy and please review with any comments!

* * *

><p>The rest of the day allowed the anger to fester. Sam sat at his desk and did three months of backlogged paperwork and was stuck with the conversation he'd overheard as his personal soundtrack for the day. Rosati passed through the bullpen a couple of times. Both times Sam followed her with his eyes and tried to figure our how Luke could cheat on Andy with her. The Detective was pretty enough, it's not like she wasn't attractive; if Sam had met her two years ago he would've gone for it, but Andy was a goddess. She was flawless and yet she was constantly a damsel in distress. She was graceful and yet she had the most awkward moments of anyone he'd ever known. She was so goddamn sexy when she was mad or when she was chasing bad guys. She was a goddess and Callaghan was screwing it all up for nothing but a pretty girl.<p>

"Sammy? Earth to Sammy?" Sam snapped out of his day dream to see Oliver looking at him concernedly. When his eyes register on his friend, Shaw asked, "You okay, buddy? You were out of it for a while there."

"Yeah, man, just, uh, a lot on my mind, ya know?"

"Well you ready to go to the Penny or no?" Shaw continued to eye him warily.

Sam let his eyes flash to the clock and then to the file sitting on his desk. He'd been zoning in and out for an hour. She had this much effect on him and she wasn't even around. Swarek shook his head as he closed the file and turned off the desk light. "Yeah, man, just let me change quick, okay?"

"Sure, brother. I'll meet you outside." With that, Oliver made his way out of the precinct while Sam walked into the locker room. Sam sat down on the bench and rubbed his face for a minute. There was no escaping this girl.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Oliver and Sam arrived at the Black Penny. They quickly spotted Noelle and Best at a table and Jerry sat at the bar casually chatting with Nash as they waited for drinks. "You go," Sam said turning to his friend, "I'll get the drinks."<p>

"You sure?" Shaw's face slightly lit up at the prospect of not buying the first round.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," Sam assured him, clapping him on the shoulder before making his way over to the bar.

He tried to grab a spot next to Jerry and Nash at the bar but it was way too full. He settled for a place in front of the rookies table hoping one of them wouldn't come up and think it was okay to talk to him. Unfortunately, his luck from earlier in the day wasn't continuing. Chris Diaz slid into the seat next to him. At first the rookie didn't say anything or try to get the bartender's attention, then he blurted, "So how're you doing without Andy?"

Sam's train of thought came to a mind blowing halt at Chris's words. How the hell was that any of his business and why was he interested? How did Sam's well being hold any interest to Chris Diaz? They hardly ever spoke. Sam let the words sink in before deciding if he should be rude or civil. "I'm fine," he finally managed.

"The rookies and I are really glad you were her training officer and partner." Chris finally signaled to the bartender that he was waiting.

"Why's that?" Sam inquired. The bartender placed a tray of drinks in front of Sam before going off to fill Chris's order.

"You care about her and you'd protect her against anything, maybe even herself if need be." Chris gave Sam a pointed look before picking up the tray that had just been placed in front of him and carried if off to his table. When did the fifteenth division start looking into Sam's personal feelings towards Andy? Had he missed that memo?

"Hey, man," Jerry drew him from his thoughts clapping him on the back. "You comin'? The rest of them are getting antsy over there."

Sam shook his head and picked up the tray of drinks. As he and Jerry made their way over to the table Sam asked, "So how are you and Traci doing?" He caught his friend looking over at the rookie table and knew who he had his eyes trained on.

"We're good now," Jerry replied with a smile. "Things were a little shaky after Leo's dad found out but now we're back on track and trying to make things easy for Leo."

Sam set the drinks down to a small cheer from Noelle, Oliver and Frank. "Sounds like you're all in, bro. Ready to become a family man?"

Jerry's smile widened even more and he sat down taking one of the shots off the tray. "Yeah, I really think I am. With Traci, I'd be ready for anything."

"I know what you mean, man." It had slipped out before he even had time to think about it. The comment seemed natural.

Both men looked at each other for a second and then, finally, Jerry nodded and downed the shot he had in his hand. Sam grabbed two. As the alcohol burned his throat and sent a rush of clarity through his sinuses and brain, Oliver leaned over. "You guys talking about McNally?"

"Not particularly," Sam countered quickly thinking now was the perfect time to go get more drinks.

"Oh yea, how are you doing since she's been away, Sam?" Noelle asked coming up from her conversation with Frank.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" he grumbled.

"Because, like I told you before, we all know you care about her," Frank said raising his glass.

"She's my partner -"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," they all chanted.

Grumbling Sam grabbed the tray of now-empty shot glasses and carried it back to the bar. To his misfortune he'd unwittingly sat next to the one man he so vehemently hated as of late. His only luck was that Callaghan had yet to notice him sitting there.

As Sam waited impatiently for the bartender to notice him, he began to hear snippets of the conversation the Detective was having with, what appeared to be, other detectives from the seventeenth division. "So when're you giving away your freedom, dude," one detective asked.

"I don't know quite yet, we haven't set a date, but with Andy, I'm not giving up anything." Luke's voice was sickeningly sweet; Sam almost gagged at the sound.

"She's hot, man; nice land. Plowin' that field must be bliss." All the detectives laughed, including Luke. Sam's fists clenched as his jaw set.

"I will never complain about the quality of the fuck, gentlemen. She does this thing where she moans in a way that's so erotic. Holy shit, it's just out of this world." Luke took a sip of his drink before checking out the jealous faces of his listeners.

Behind him Sam Swarek sat gripping the bar for support, trying not to bash Callaghan's head against the wood. The bartender finally put Sam's new tray of drinks in front of him. It took all of his willpower to get up and take the drinks back to his table and not bash a barstool over the blonde man's head.

How could that self-obsessed, egotistical bastard be cheating on Andy and have the nerve to brag about her to his buddies? It wasn't even the good kind of bragging, it was this sick kind of bragging you do when you don't actually care about the person. How could Andy not see how much of a creep he is?

Sam set down the tray of drinks a little harder than needed. Everyone at the table looked up at him, alarmed. "Easy, Swarek, we like the alcohol," Best joked as he raised his shot. Noelle, Oliver and Jerry all grabbed one, raised it, and then the four downed them together.

Sam, on the other hand, had a different idea. He was pissed and yet talking bad about Luke in front of his sergeant after he's already been warned was not the smartest decision. So instead, the cop grabbed three shots and downed them consecutively. They all looked surprised until Oliver clapped him on the back. "What are we celebrating, buddy?"

Sam couldn't take it anymore. Ignoring Oliver's question he grabbed his jacket and left a twenty on the table. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," he said and without waiting for a response he walked out of the Penny, into the cool night air.


	4. Damn Proof

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Rookie Blue, Gail wouldn't be such a bitch :)

**Author's Note:** Ok, so, as always I'm absolutely adoring the reviews, they make my day :) I know the story is going a little slow and that everyone's anxious to see some Sam and Andy lovin' but I need to get through some things before that can happen. With that said she'll be coming in soon, I promise! Please read, review and enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next day Sam woke to the annoying beeping of his alarm. He'd hoped the day before had been a twisted dream and that Callaghan wasn't actually cheating on Andy, but the throbbing of his head let him know that the drinking had been real, so the rest of the day must have been real too.<p>

As Sam took two Excedrin, showered and brushed his teeth he pondered what he could do with the information he'd learned yesterday. He couldn't go to Frank and confronting Luke would be like signing off on his own suspension. So that left Jerry, Ollie, Noelle, and the Rookies. Honestly, Sam didn't really feel comfortable getting the Rookies involved, not when his relationship with them was so flimsy. So Jerry, Noelle, and Ollie it was. Finding a time to tell all three of them at once would be a little more difficult but, for Andy, he'd do what he had to do.

Just getting to work posed a problem, though. Sam, having been buzzed on all his shots the night before, had been a good cop and gotten a taxi home. Unfortunately, that meant that his baby was still at the Penny. Mumbling to himself about stress levels and cheating fiancés, Sam turned back into his house and called the cab company.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Sam rushed into the precinct and slipped in just in time for parade … in his street clothes. Knowing he'd already be on desk, Sam allowed himself to think about how and when he would find the time to get Jerry, Oliver and Noelle alone long enough to talk to them.<p>

Just as parade was ending and people were filing out, Sergeant Best called for him, "Sam, may I have a word?" Ugh, it was about his clothes; he'd shown up unprepared for work. He should've just changed in the locker room and then slipped quietly in during parade. Idiot.

"I wanted to let you know that Andy made contact early this morning and that she's safe." It took a minute for Sam to realize what had just been said. He'd gone up there, watching the last person leave the room, thinking he'd be berated for not having the proper work attire. Andy was alive; she was safe, thank God!

A smile spread on his face and a sigh of relief escaped; finally an update! "I also wanted to let you know that she insinuated that the back up team should be ready by Thursday or Friday and that we should be able to mobilize by then for the take down."

"Today's Tuesday," Sam said in a bit of a daze. His thoughts were in a jumble due to his excitement at knowing that Andy was alright; he even almost forgot about Callaghan cheating. Almost.

"Very good, copper, I'm glad you know your days of the week," Best jabbed amusedly. Sam shot him an exasperated look before he continued. "I brought it up because I thought you might be interested on being on that back up team."

"Yes!" It flew out of Sam's mouth before he could stop it. Wait, what?

"Good. There will be a meeting tomorrow afternoon with the boys from Guns and Gangs to get the final touches done so we'll be ready for the call on Thursday. I knew that when it came to Andy, you would always be there." With that Best patted Sam on the shoulder and left the parade room.

What just happened? Something about a back up team, Guns and Gangs and Thursday. All Sam could think of was that Andy had made contact and said she was okay. Halle-fucking-lujah! Andy was okay and Sam had agreed to be on the back up team that was to go in and bust the guy and get her out of there.

His heart soared as he left the parade room. He almost didn't notice Oliver until he was right on top of him. "Whoa, brother," Ollie said, protecting the file he carried. "You okay?"

Sam's smile dropped slightly as he remembered what he had to tell his friends. "What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be out?"

Shaw's face looked confused for a minute and then he leaned in, "You weren't paying attention this morning were you?" Not waiting for an answer he continued, "The rooks are out today, us training officers get to stay in and do paperwork. That's like asking for something bad to happen if you ask me."

Sam's heart started to lift again. "So you and Noelle are both in today?"

"Did you listen to anything I just said?"

"Is Jerry in too?" he asked ignoring his friend's question.

"Uh, yeah, he's looking over his notes for court next week. Sammy, what's going on?"

Finally, he was going to be able to get this sick, ugly, infuriating thing off his chest and get some advice of what to do about it. "Look, I have something really important I need to tell you guys. Can we go get them and then I'll let you know what's up?" Sam started to walk away towards Noelle's desk.

"Does this have something to do with McNally?" Shaw asked warily.

"Kind of." Sam stopped and looked at his friend hopefully. Sighing heavily, Oliver followed, grumbling about the drama that girl caused even when she wasn't in the office.

* * *

><p>Three minutes and a good deal of convincing later, Sam ushered Oliver, Noelle and Jerry all into Observation Room 1 and locked the door behind them. The interrogations room was dark on the other side and no one was there.<p>

"This better be good, Sammy, I have court to prep for next week; I have to be perfect -"

"And Oliver and I have tons of paperwork to do."

"Callaghan is cheating on Andy with Rosati." Sam seemed to be having a problem lately of things flying out of his mouth before he has a chance to really think about what he was saying. He might want to work on that before it got him into trouble.

The room stood in stunned silence for a minute. They all looked awkwardly around at each other and then the pieces began to fit together.

Jerry's lips began to curl, "Typical."

Noelle snorted disgustedly, "Bastard."

Shaw continued looking surprised. "Not what I was expecting."

"How did you find this out?" Jerry asked.

"I overheard Callaghan and Rosati talking about how they could use Andy being away to their advantage, yesterday."

"And you're just saying something now?" Noelle asked skeptically.

"Wait, is that why you were so distracted yesterday?" Shaw asked putting the pieces together.

"Yeah, I didn't know what to do right away. Mostly I was just trying not to shoot him and think about how I wanted to tell Andy."

"You can't tell Andy, Sammy; not without proof," Jerry pointed out.

"What do I do?" Sam genuinely asked.

"You could tell the rookies; Andy would listen to them before she would believe us," Shaw offered.

"Who's to say they'll believe us? Besides, I don't want to get more people involved in this than absolutely necessary. When Andy does find out I don't want her to feel ambushed knowing that everyone knew before she did." Sam really did love the girl.

"I could try and tell Traci," Jerry offered. "She knows how to keep things to herself and Andy would believe her over anybody."

"Traci thinks Callaghan is good for Andy, stable," Noelle stated, giving Sam a pointed look at the last word. "She might have a hard time believing it without proof too."

"Damn people needing their proof," Sam grumbled.

"Well we are cops, Sammy," Oliver reminded him sympathetically.

"How do I get proof that Callaghan is cheating?"

All four investigators thought silently for a minute, brainstorming ideas. "Stakeout," Noelle finally came up with.

"Excellent all we need now is a time and place," Jerry said sarcastically.

"Yesterday when I heard them talking, Callaghan said they'd meet tonight at his place," Sam suddenly remembered. "I have a feeling he means the place he shares with Andy."

"So," Oliver said clapping his hands together. "Who's ready for a stakeout?"


	5. Stakeout Anyone?

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Rookie Blue, the potential relationship between Frank and Noelle would be WAY more obvious.

**Author's Note:** I will never get over how awesome all of you are. Reading your reviews and seeing the story get favorited and alerted makes my day and I love how loyal all of you are and how I get new readers everyday. Thank you so much for all of your support, it really means a lot! Ok, just one more chapter and then I THINK (no promises) we get to see Andy :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A workday full of endless paperwork later, Oliver and Sam sat in the Black Penny, in a corner table, keeping a close eye on Detectives Callaghan and Rosati. The two had been talking and flirting at the bar for over an hour. "What're they trying to do? Let everyone know they're together while McNally's gone?" Sam grumbled into his scotch.<p>

"If this weren't a bar I'd say it looks like two lovesick teenagers on a date," Shaw murmured disgustedly. Just then Sam's cell phone buzzed in his pocket. "It's probably Noelle and Jerry," Shaw said, giving Sam a warning look. One look at his caller ID confirmed Oliver's theory. Sam rolled his eyes and flipped open the phone, not missing his friend's chuckle.

"Hey, Noelle, what's up?"

"Swarek," came her voice over the phone, practically shouting at him. Sam had to switch the phone to the other ear to stop the ringing in his right one as Oliver continued to chuckle into his drink. "Swarek, is this happening tonight or what, because Jerry and I would much rather be enjoying drinks and people than being stuck in this van, staking out a dark, empty house in our free time."

"It's happening tonight, Noelle," Sam said trying to reassure not only her, but also himself.

"You sure about that?" he heard Jerry yell from the background.

"It's the only lead we have," Sam said dejectedly.

"Sam," Noelle sighed. "I know you want to prove this to McNally and we all want to help, but there's only so much we can do before we start pushing the limits. They have twenty minutes to leave. If they don't leave by then; Jerry and I are calling it quits."

Sam was just about to accept their terms when Oliver elbowed him and pointed towards Callaghan and Rosati. They were standing up and putting their coats on. "They're leaving now," Sam said suddenly, jumping up and putting on his own coat.

"Finally," Noelle said, relieved.

"See you in five," Sam said absently before snapping his phone shut. Luke and Jo were just exiting. "You ready for this?" Sam asked turning to Oliver.

"Let's do this, brother." And they made their way out into the parking lot.

* * *

><p>They didn't even stop to open the door before they started making out; luckily the porch light was on. "And the porno begins. Very public, don't you think?" Oliver mused aloud as he gazed through the binoculars.<p>

Sam watched, fuming. It had angered him when he found out that Callaghan had been cheating and when he saw him flirting with Jo at the Penny, he'd been pissed when he'd heard the bastard bragging about Andy like she was just his slut, but now, Sam was furious. Luke was making out with Rosati on the same porch that he'd probably walked and sat on with McNally a hundred times. He was going to have sex in the same bed that he shared every night with Andy, with some other woman. This was Andy's house too, at least she trusted that it was hers, and he was ruining it for some sex. Selfish, mother-fucking, asshole! He needed to stop thinking about it or he might just forget about the stakeout and go in there and kill Callaghan.

"They're inside," Oliver said, drawing Sam from his thoughts. "Time to rock 'n roll." As quietly as possible, Oliver and Sam climbed out of Sam's truck and into the van they'd parked behind.

"They didn't waste any time," Jerry grumbled as he held the oversized headphones to one ear.

"I take it you two were able to get in and place microphones?" Sam inquired taking the camera from Noelle. They were in the living room making out . . . still.

"Um, excuse me," Noelle said agitatedly, ripping the camera back from Sam.

"And a video camera," Jerry mumbled. "But I refuse to watch that."

"Where is it set up?" Oliver asked.

"The microphones are in the living room, stairs and the bedroom. The camera's in the bedroom."

"Lucky you guys had this stuff in your office still," Oliver commented taking an Oreo from the pack Noelle had lying out.

"Lucky? This is like listening to dogs slobbering all over each other," Jerry complained.

"They're heading upstairs," Noelle alerted. Everyone suddenly jumped to attention, knowing that this would be it. "And they're out of view. She lowered the camera and looked apologetically at Sam. Sam rubbed his face, frustrated, and sat on the floor of the van.

"Do we really need pictures? Jerry said the camera was in the bedroom. Let's just call it a night and come back for the stuff in the morning when they're gone?" Noelle suggested.

"Sounds good," Jerry ripped off the headphones. "Who's up for alcohol; I could use a drink after that," gesturing to the headphone and standing up.

"I don't want Andy to have to watch that if she doesn't have to," Sam said suddenly.

"But, Sammy –" Jerry groaned.

"Would you want to see a whole porno of Traci and some other guy if you would've just believed it with a few pictures?" Everyone was silent as they awkwardly looked at the detective.

"I see your point," he finally said, sitting back down. "So what do we do? Noelle said they're out of view."

Sam thought for a minute and then realized, "There's an electrical pole that we're parked next to, if one of us climbs up it, we could get a perfect angle into the bedroom." The van was silent for a minute, all three coworkers just staring at him, and then, as if on cue, they started laughing together. Why were they laughing? Sam was being serious. They laughed, and laughed, and laughed some more until finally they realized that he wasn't laughing.

"You're serious?" Shaw asked disbelievingly.

"Do any of you have any better ideas?" Sam asked annoyed.

"Fine," Oliver sighed knowing that none of them would come up with a better idea. "Noses!" he shouted. Instantly his, Jerry's and Noelle's hands all flew to their noses.

Sam grumbled, never having been good at that game. "What are we, four?"

"Do you actually expect any of us to be willing to climb and electrical pole to get pornographic shots of our coworkers?" Noelle asked incredulously.

"I'm scared of heights, man, you know that," Jerry excused himself.

"We'll wait down here," Oliver assured. He leaned over to Noelle and grabbed the camera from her. "Try not to shoot the cheater." He handed the camera to Sam. All of them looked at the cop expectantly as he stared at them unbelievingly.

"You guys suck," he said getting up and opening the sliding door.

"We love you too, Sammy," he heard Jerry say before shutting the door.

Sam looked at the electrical pole doubtfully. If he didn't get up there quick then the video would be all he had to show Andy, and that's what he wanted to be his last resort. Sighing, he slung the camera over his shoulder and began to climb the pegs set on either side of the pole. He'd done worse on the job; he could do this.

Taking care not to slip on the pegs, he finally made it far enough up to see into the bedroom. They were still making out but bother had their shirts off now. Ew. Carefully Sam pulled the camera out in front of him. Using his right arm to keep himself on the pole, he held the camera with his left hand and snapped a picture of them kissing. Callaghan moved to kissing her neck. _SNAP!_ Rosati undid his belt and pushed his pants down. _SNAP!_ Callaghan picked her up and laid her down on the bed, getting on top of her. _SNAP!_ Rosati's bra and pants were gone. Oh, gross. _SNAP!_ Rosati was now on top, pulling off pretty boy's boxers and giving him a blowjob. Sam almost puked. _SNAP!_ They were fully naked and having sex. _SNAP!_

He had enough pictures to prove his point. Yuck. Being careful, he climbed down trying to figure out how he'd get the images out of his head. Shaw had been right; it'd been like watching a porno, but a really, really, _really_ bad one. More importantly; how was he going to tell McNally? Up until now he'd just known he'd have to tell her and gone off that; now that he had all this evidence, how was he going to tell her? Shit.

As quietly as possible he opened the sliding door of the van. "How'd it go?" all three asked excitedly as he climbed in.

Not answering the question, Sam closed the door and handed Noelle the camera. "I got what I needed." Sam finally said dismally.

"It was that bad, huh?" Shaw asked shuddering as he clapped him on the shoulder.

At first Sam shook his head but then he realized what Shaw had asked. "Oh, wait, yeah it was awful, I hope I never have to do that again, but …" He didn't really know if he should burden his friends with his thoughts, they'd already been such a big help.

"But what, Sammy?" Jerry asked sensing something was wrong.

Sam sighed knowing they'd just keep asking until they got it out of him. Rubbing his face to put his thoughts together, he finally accepted the position he'd now put himself in. Drawing his hands away from his face he looked into the eyes of his three worried friends. "This is gonna crush McNally," he stated, defeated. The van was silent for a long time.


	6. Pray Tomorrow's Go Day

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Rookie Blue, the Sam and Andy sexual tension would be more obvious in the most recent episodes.

**Author's Note:** I'm really really really really really really really sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was procrastinating and then suddenly it was midnight and I was exhausted. I'm hoping to post the next chapter today as well so then I'll be back on schedule. So Thursday's Rookie Blue episode; wtf was that? Do you think Andy will find out about Luke cheating or no? Lemme know when you review :) This is one of my least favorite chapters; I hated writing it and I don't think it turned out very good but let me know yourself. Thank you again for all the favoriting, alerting and reviews! Continue and enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next day, all four were exhausted. They hadn't been able to go home until ten-thirty and after a long day full of nothing but paperwork, that had been way too late. Jerry wasn't in parade at all and Noelle missed half of it. The expression she shot him, when she finally slipped in, told Sam that he owed her big time for whatever had made her late.<p>

"And I'd like to let everyone know that we'll be housing some guys from Guns and Gangs this afternoon and possibly for the next couple days," Best announced at the end of parade. In all his worrying about McNally and the sex dream about Callaghan and Jo that was bad enough for him to consider blowing his brains out, he'd completely forgotten about the meeting today. If they got the go ahead call from Andy tomorrow then Sam would see her tomorrow. He'd finally get to see her, touch her, and hold her again. "Tray and be hospitable," Best commented. "Serve, protect, and let's pray tomorrow is go day."

Everyone began exiting the parade room. "I have something for you," Noelle whispered in Sam's ear.

But before Sam got a chance to ask what it was they both heard a, "Williams," from the front of the room and turned to see Best motioning to Noelle. She shot Sam a pointed look before extracting herself from the herd of people leaving.

Sam wasn't able to catch Oliver before he left with Epstein but he did see Jerry moving around in his office. Jerry's back was to Sam when the cop knocked on the door. When Jerry turned around, Sam took a sharp breath. "You look like hell, man," Sam commented grimacing.

"All thanks to you of course," Jerry grumbled before turning back to his desk. He was putting the equipment they'd used last night back in the appropriate boxes.

"How'd you make out this morning?" Sam asked cautiously. He closed the door behind him and sat down in the chair in front of Jerry's desk.

Jerry finished packing the headphones away and looked at Sam for a minute. By the look on his friend's face, Sam thought he might start yelling at him, good thing he'd closed the door. Then Jerry unlocked and opened his desk drawer and fished something out and threw it to Sam. When it was in his hands, he looked down to see a DVD with yesterday's date on it. He met Jerry's eyes and nodded appreciatively. "I owe you one, buddy."

"Damn straight, you do. Traci was very upset that I didn't come over last night." Jerry sighed and sat down in his chair. "You cock blocked me, man."

Sam chuckled, "You'll have plenty more opportunities. Do you want any help with these boxes?"

"Actually, you can put them away for me," Jerry said, winking and dangling the surveillance closet keys out to him. Sam laughed again knowing he owed him at least that. Taking the biggest box first, he left Jerry's office with a smile and the DVD.

Noelle caught him coming out of the surveillance closet. "Hey! How'd it go with Best?"

Noelle didn't say anything but grabbed his upper arm and pulled him over to her desk. She pulled out a manila folder and handed it to him. "You owe me, Swarek," she said quietly before going off to meet Nash.

Everything was ready. Noelle had developed the pictures and Jerry had burned the video feed onto a DVD and gotten all of the microphones and the camera out of the house. Soon, all that would have to be done would be to tell Andy. First, they had to get her out of the undercover op alive; they would, Sam would make sure of it. But then, once she was safe, how would he tell her, _when_ would he tell her? He'd only ever seen her broken once and then he'd been able to be there for her, even if it had been for just a moment. This time he'd be the one delivering the bad news; he'd be the one causing her to break, he seriously doubted she'd come to him to comfort her after that.

"Swarek, you coming?" Frank's voice busted into his thoughts, sending a wrecking ball through the image of Andy's haunted face. Sam looked up to see Frank looking at him expectantly. The clock on the wall read 3:22, it was already afternoon. Had he really been on autopilot since that morning?

Getting up without answering his staff sergeant, Sam followed him into the ops room where Noelle, Shaw, Jerry and the rookies, along with other cops and detectives, were assembled. Two guys from Guns and Gangs already had the white boards set up with names, pictures, and lines on them to help illustrate the mission. Sam recognized them from when he'd been briefed before he'd gone undercover all that time ago.

After two or three more people showed up, the briefing began. "The newest, youngest branch of Anton Hill's drug empire had been infiltrated by three undercover operatives, one being officer McNally," the taller of the two men said. McNally was working part of an Anton Hill case? How is that possible? That's so dangerous! What if she had run into Hill while undercover? He would've recognized her and had her killed and the whole operation would've been blown! She still could run into Hill; she was still undercover, she was still in danger! "You put McNally undercover in an Anton Hill case?" he burst suddenly. The guy from Guns and Gangs that had been talking stopped suddenly and everyone turned to look at Sam.

"Yes, she was the best rookie for the job, Swarek," the younger man said.

"But she -" And then he remembered that no one at the division knew they'd been running all over Toronto trying to save Emily from Hill that day, they had done that under no one's orders. No one could know.

"Swarek's just upset that the rookie who busted him is now on his case," Luke's mocking voice came from the back of the room. Some cops laughed awkwardly, not wanting to anger Sam. He turned slightly, not wanting to cause more of a scene in the middle of briefing.

Sam sat back down feeling numb. "Now, let's continue and try not to have any more interruptions," the older man said, sending a pointed look at Sam. Andy could die and it'd be all his fault. If their activities of that day, so long ago, had been known, then Andy never would've been allowed on the mission and she would be safe. If she made it out of this alive, he would spend every minute making it up to her. But wait, he still had to tell her. Shit.

The briefing continued without anymore interruptions. Andy had gone undercover as the female Guns and Gangs operative's sister and was her drug supplier. She was the last step in the mission before they were ready to take down the small drug ring. Her contact had let them know that everything was going according to plan and that the take down team should be ready by Thursday, tomorrow. The plan outlined where each team would be stationed at the ring's headquarters and what signal words were to be used. Sam, Shaw, Diaz and Epstein would be stationed on the Northwest corner of the building and making their way through two hallways before reaching the suspected drop point where they would hopefully arrest Franz Hill; Anton's nephew. If Andy made contact tonight, they'd mobilize tomorrow morning and if she called in the morning then they'd mobilize tomorrow. The sooner, the better.

On his way out of briefing, Shaw caught up to him. "You ready to get the big guns?" he asked excitedly. He rarely got to fire anything but his police issue. "I think we'll let Epstein stick with his side arm, though," he joked. Sam didn't answer but continued into the locker room, ready to go home. "You okay, buddy?" Sam nodded. "Look, Sammy, it's something you've gotta do. It's not going to be easy, and we'll be here for you if you need us, but you're too far in to back out now. Everything will work out in the end, brother. It always does." They both knew he wasn't talking about the op tomorrow.


	7. It's Gonna Be Okay

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Rookie Blue, Luke would be cheating on Andy more, other than having it resolved in the next episode. Just so he would have an even deeper hole that he would not be able to get out of ;)

**Author's Note:** So I've been really really terrible at updating lately. My imagination has been having a hard time getting started ... anyone know any good imagination mechanics? Maybe it needs an oil change. Oooook, enough with the jokes, I actually really like how this one turned out and I hope you do too. As always and forever, your reviews and favorites and alerts are always greatly appreciated and I'm glad many of you are enjoying this story as much as I am. Now read and enjoy! Oh, p.s. I left you a little Andy present :)

* * *

><p>She'd made contact at 12:47 a.m. and told them to be ready by noon. Now; Sam, Shaw, Diaz and Dov, backed by two SWAT guys, made their way through hallway number one. They hadn't heard any shots go off yet and they were hoping it stayed that way. The building was an abandoned boat repair shop on the docks with no other building for at least a mile. How convenient. Sam had a sinking feeling that there might be a fire fight that McNally had a high chance of getting caught in.<p>

They turned the corner to the next hallway just as one of the doors opened in the passage they'd just been in. The SWAT guys behind them motioned for them to continue on quickly and quietly while they hung back to make sure they didn't get shot at from behind. Honestly, Sam would've kept going anyway; he had to get to McNally. She was here somewhere and he was determined to find her. Noelle, Jerry and Shaw had already promised to radio him if they found her. This was it, this was the real thing.

"Sweep the rooms in that hallway," came one of their SWAT guy's voices in their ear wigs. "Quickly and carefully, guns drawn." This should be interesting. The four cops looked at each other and then split into two teams, able to sweep two rooms at a time. Chris and Sam took one side of the hallway while Epstein and Oliver took the other. Opening one door at a time and moving through them quickly, they were fortunate enough to encounter empty offices, a bathroom, and a small kitchen that didn't appear to have ever been cleaned.

Shaw and Epstein were approaching the last door in the hallways when all hell broke loose. Shots in the room that was their goal destination went off. Everything suddenly began happening at once; all four men took the safety off their weapons and the door to the room they had just been getting ready to sweep, swung open. Their guns landed on two men with automatic weapons while Oliver quickly reclosed the door just in time for a third man to run into it. Sam's gun was the first to go off, quickly followed by Shaw's and the two rookies'. The two tattooed drug addicts didn't even stand a chance; Sam sent a shot through the left side of one's back with a high probability of hitting his heart while Diaz got the same on in the back of the neck. Epstein and Shaw shot the other druggie in the head and chest. Sam and Oliver covered both ends of the hallway while Chris and Dov swept the room and cuffed the suspect that had been knocked out when he'd run face first into the slammed door.

Gunshots now echoed all through the building and the firefight had begun. Sam only hoped that Andy was being smart enough to continue playing her part and not trying to be a hero. She was a McNally and his rookie; fat chance. More shots rang out behind Sam and he turned to see another drug addict falling to the ground and Shaw relaxing his arm slightly after the kickback of his gun.

Suddenly the big metal door that let to the room that the team had originally been aiming to get to, swung open and two huge bodyguard looking guys stood there. Sam whipped around to see their automatic weapons and began firing. People around him fired too and someone next to him fell and then, so did the two bodyguard guys. Sam placed his fingers over their necks and wasn't surprised when he failed to find a beat; the amount of blood that was already pooling on the floor ensured that they were dead.

A groan behind him caused him to turn and see Dov holding his stomach. A panic rose in his throat when he didn't get up right away. His lips were already poised to speak into his radio when Diaz bent down and helped his friend up. "Thank God for bullet proof vests," Dov muttered as he adjusted uncomfortably, feeling the bruise already starting to form.

Sam smiled in relief and could hear a nervous laugh from Shaw; however, the joy was short lived. Out of the corner of his eye, Sam saw two very dark figures round the corner on the opposite end of the hallway. Raising his gun as a reflex; Shaw, Diaz and Epstein all quickly did the same. "Easy, boys," the SWAT guys chuckled, eyeing the guns pointed at them. The coppers' muscles visibly relaxed ad their wary smiled returned

Then the switch was flicked and the SWAT guys' muscles were tensed and their guns were raised. Wait, what the fuck? Four shots rang our and all four cops braced themselves for death. Sam's life flashed before his eyes, even things he hadn't lived through yet, but he'd hoped he'd lived through, flashed before his eyes. Bullets whizzed past his ears and the sound of a body falling near him could be heard but the pain of taking a bullet never came.

After another ten seconds he opened his eyes to see the SWAT guys lowering their guns and un-tensing. Sam looked to see his team all looking around cautiously, surprised to be alive, and then turning to see a third bodyguard type guy dead. "Hahaha, you coppers are jumpy," observed one of the SWAT guys, obviously humored.

"Yeah," Chris said trying to laugh but not managing to find the humor.

A very short recovery period was allowed before Sam heard it, "Swarek, we've found her! She's headed your way!" Noelle's voice alarmed him at first and then sent a wave of relief through him. She was here and alive!

"She's alive! Let's move," Sam said aloud, not caring that only Oliver would really know who he was talking about. Without any further ado, Sam navigated his way over the three dead bodies and proceeded into the room from which they came. It was a large, concrete office.

And that's when he saw her, she was running into the room at the same time he was. She was gorgeous even if she did look like hell. Her eyes were dark and her skin looked pale, even in a week she looked as if she'd lost a ton of weight and her hair looked mussed. She had blood on her skinny jeans and her favorite leather jacket was zipped up all the way as if she was cold. And then their eyes connected and it was ad if the whole world fell away. An invisible magnet had been placed between then and they began walking swiftly towards each other, lowering their guns that had previously been drawn.

"Shoot him, Vanessa," came a harsh male voice. The image of McNally's beautiful face and her being in his arms was shattered. Both tore their eyes away from each other to see who had spoken. Franz Hill stood just inside the third door that led into the room. His silver pistol that was trained on Sam glinted in the dim light. Who was Vanessa?

Sam looked back at Andy to see her looked at the revolver she held at her side and then back up at Franz. Andy was Vanessa. A gulp caught in Sam's throat and he almost choked. Gunshots were still going off behind him and all around, no other people were in the room. He could hear Jerry shout somewhere nearby and Shaw's response, but nothing else mattered because Andy's gun was now pointed at Sam. She was aiming at his chest; she knew he'd have a bullet proof vest on and from that far away her bullet wouldn't have a chance of penetrating it. If Sam fell convincingly he could make Franz believe he was dead long enough to make it so when he raised his gun to shoot him, Franz wouldn't be any the wiser. And then his plan was shot. "In the head, Vanessa," Franz purred. "Shoot him in the head."

The ease that had previously been in Andy's eyes faltered for a second, but was restored a second later. If Sam hadn't been looking into her eyes, he wouldn't have noticed. With a small upwards tug at the corner of her pale lips; she raised her gun so the shot would penetrate right in between the eyes. If he were to die, this would be the best way to go; quick, easy, and looking into the eyes of the woman he loved. This was it.

Sam braced himself for what felt like the hundredth time that day but the shot never came. In its place was the harsh clatter of dense metal hitting concrete. She'd dropped the revolver, keeping her eyes on his. A small glisten appeared in those eyes as she said, "Selling drugs is bad enough; I don't want to go to jail a cop killer too."

"Pity, you really are too beautiful to have a bullet through your chest."

And before Sam could even register what was happening, a shot rang out. He watched in horror as her face became pained and then went slack and her eyes closed. Blood spilled over her chest as her body fell. The shout that escaped his lips didn't register in his ears as his feet carried him to her side as he caught her close to the ground. He didn't care that Franz's pistol was now pointing at him; he had to stop the blood that was flowing out of her heart. He jumped at the six shots that rang out, distracting him from McNally's abnormally hard chest. Nothing registered other than the blood, nothing.

And then, the most angelic eyes he'd ever seem fluttered open and an equally radiant smile came to life. His heart stopped beating as the most intense confusion he'd ever felt filled his body. Tears he didn't even know he'd been crying slipped onto her jacket and mixed with her blood. "Andy?" he asked more hopefully than he'd ever asked anything before.

"Andy!" They ripped their eyes away from each other to see Luke running in looking like a perfect Ken doll. He lowered himself to his knees on the other side of her and ripped her from Sam's arms.

"Ow, ow, ow," she croaked when he stuffed her against his chest. Sam's hand was quickly on her arm trying to carefully pull her away. Luke loosened his death grip slightly but had no intention of letting Swarek take her back. "What happened?" he asked concernedly.

"He shot me in the heart," Andy groaned. "The vest stopped it though."

Ignoring how it would probably look and the fact that her fiancé was holding her, Sam reached his hand up to her leather jacket's zipper and pulled it down her throat and chest. Underneath was a maximum strength bullet proof vest with blood packets laid all over. "You're brilliant, Andy!" Sam exclaimed. He'd trained her well, his rookie.

"Yeah, well," Andy blushed at her partner's praise. "It doesn't feel brilliant," she moaned, trying to get up.

"Maybe you should stay lying down, sweetie, you just got shot," Luke suggested, trying to push Andy back down.

"I'm fine, Luke," she said with an annoyed undertone. Both Sam and Luke were a little surprised by the shortness of her words. "The vest stopped it; I'll just have a bruise. I'm used to it by now," she tried to joke. A smile played on her lips but her comment didn't elicit a smile from either man. And then she gasped. "Oh my God, Sam, you're shot!"

Sam trying to avoid Andy's play at a joke by observing Franz's body being covered by a sheet when she'd gasped. "Huh?" His confusion was obviously written on his face as he followed her gaze to his left arm. His uniform was torn and blood soaked the lower portion of his sleeve. He opened his rip to see a deep gash in his arm where a bullet must have grazed him. "Oh, look at that," he said obviously surprised. Now that he thought about it, his arm did sting a lot, actually it was throbbing but McNally was his main concern.

"Sam, you're shot!" she repeated, not taking her eyes off the wound.

"It's just a graze, Andy," he said nonchalantly. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers; he'd said Andy and it was like a punch in the gut for both of them. It meant something when he called her Andy.

"Come on, you two, let's get you to a hospital," Noelle said, followed closely by two EMTs with stretchers.

"Are you kidding me, Noelle? It's just a graze!"

"I'm not even really shot," Andy pouted, accepting the help from both Sam and Luke to help her up.

"One of the stretchers isn't for you," said one of the paramedics grimly. The other one quickly proceeded through the doorway from which Andy had entered the room. "Officer Swarek gets this stretcher," the EMT said with a humored glint in his eye.

Sam looked at the EMT like he was crazy. "I don't need a stretcher; I was only grazed."

"Humor me," the EMT said challengingly.

The first stretcher rolled back into the room with a female on it who looked to be as old as Sam; the other undercover female operative. "Cassie!" Andy's shriek filled the room as she tore away from both men and ran to her friend. "Cassie, Cassie, please be ok!"

"Andy, they have to get her to the hospital if they're going to save her," Traci jumped in to pull her sobbing friend away. Andy's sobs filled the room as the paramedics quickly raced Cassie's stretcher to the ambulance.

"Ma'am, we also have to take you to the hospital just to make sure nothing's broken," said the EMT with Sam's stretcher. Andy continued to cry and call for Cassie.

"Honey, please go to the hospital, you can learn about Cassie's condition while you're there and I'll ride with you," Luke tried to reason with her.

"Actually, sir, she'll have to ride with him," said the paramedic, gesturing to Sam. "We only have a certain number of ambulances on scene and there aren't enough to give them separate ones."

"Can't I fit?" Luke asked, sending Sam a disgusted look.

"Only two non-paramedics can be in an ambulance at a time," the EMT said awkwardly.

"I'll meet you there, then, Andy. I'll be right there for you," Luke assured, however this time more annoyed.

Andy continued to cry, her tears having ebbed only slightly, and not because of Luke's promises.

"Andy," Sam tried. He walked slowly towards her, not wanting to piss off Callaghan. "Andy, you need to pull yourself together. I know you're scared but if you've broken something or have internal bleeding then you won't be able to help Cassie when she wakes up." Sam did a quick, silent prayer that Andy had neither a broken bone nor internal bleeding. "You need to go to the hospital and get checked out. Can you do that, Andy? Can you do that for Cassie?" Her tears had finally stopped flowing and Sam was finally standing in front of her. She gripped onto Traci's arms and looked up at Sam with her red puffy eyes. "Can you do that for me, Andy?" he asked tenderly. Finally she nodded and released Traci from the death grip.

The EMT rolled the stretcher over and Sam didn't even fight him. Keeping his eyes locked on Andy's, he got on and let the guy strap him on. He held out his hand to Andy, knowing she needed it. Her shaky hand rested in his as the EMT rolled him out to the ambulance.

"I'll be right behind you, Andy," was faintly heard from back in the other room. Luke was uncomfortable and Sam knew it, but he didn't feel triumph, only concern for Andy.

"You can sit back here with us, miss," the EMT said, sensing that's what she needed. Andy nodded, only letting go of his hand when Sam was loaded into the ambulance. Once she was in and holding Sam's hand again, the EMT closed the doors and hit the top of the ambulance to tell the driver to go.

Sam continued to look at Andy as the EMT worked on his arm. "It's gonna be okay," he said, meaning every word. "I promise."


	8. Daggers

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Rookie Blue, Jo wouldn't have left so soon :/

**Author's Note: ***hides behind hands* I know, I know, it's been a month and I used to update every day. I have no excuse except to say that my writing bunny went MIA and I struggled for a month and then suddenly, I sat down at my computer today and it was like WAHBAM: chapter! This chapter will probably make you hate me even more but I swear it will get better, just give me a couple chapters, ok? I love the reviews and I hope to get more!

* * *

><p>"How're you doing?" Andy asked from her hospital bed. Sam had been able to get stitched up and have gauze wrapped around the graze. Andy, on the other hand, had to go in for chest x-rays and an MRI. She had a hairline fracture on her ribs and her chest was severely bruised. They'd kept her overnight for observation which Andy had thought was ridiculous but Sam had been glad; that'd meant she'd been safe. Sam hadn't been in to see her the night before after the ambulance because Luke had wanted to spend the time with her. Few people had gotten to see her, but now it was his turn.<p>

Twelve men had been killed in the raid, Franz being one of them. They'd taken down that part of Anton Hill's drug ring, but at what cost? "I should be asking you that," Sam commented. "I heard about Cassie, Andy. I'm really sorry."

Andy stared at him for a second before looking at her hands. Tears brimmed her lashes but it was obvious she wasn't going to let them go. "Yeah, well," she said in a shaky voice. Finally she looked up at Sam and her face was set, "Why'd she have to be a hero?"

"Are you saying you wouldn't have done the same thing if a gun had been pointed at her?" Cassie had seen a gun being pointed at Andy and jumped in front of the bullet; it'd hit her in the stomach and they hadn't gotten to her fast enough, there had just been too much blood. She died soon after arriving at the hospital. Andy knew he was right. In the week that she'd gotten to know Cassie, they had become great friends, practically sisters and now, just like that, she was out of her life again. "Where's Luke?" Sam suddenly asked.

Andy looked up at him and smiled slightly, "Helping Jo and Jerry with the case files; there's a lot of work to be done."

Sam stared at her in surprise; he was at work, not with her after she'd been in a life or death situation for a week and she was smiling? Now, he looked more closely at her and he noticed the change, for the first time. He'd stared at her in that room and when he'd thought she was dead, he'd kept his eyes on her the whole time in the ambulance. He'd been so elated that she was alive and back that he hadn't noticed then, but he did now. She was changed, the mission had changed her. Her eyes were guarded to him, they were cast down more often, and a pain that hadn't previously been there had now made itself a home. She had seen things during the operations that he could only guess at. He wished that she'd choose him to be the one to comfort her, but he doubted it.

"Miss McNally," a brunette nurse said hesitantly. She'd taken him from his thoughts; he hadn't realized they'd been staring at each other, thinking. They both looked up at the nurse, Sam turning in his chair. "The doctor feels that you're ready to be discharged."

"About time," McNally grumbled, pushing herself farther up in bed. Sam noticed a small wince cross her face at the action. He got up and quickly situated her pillows to support her more comfortably. She looked up at him and smiled that slight smile that now made him sad; it wasn't real; it was her act now to make people think that she was okay.

"Well, all we have to do is sign some paperwork and get someone to drive you home and we are all good," the nurse said quickly, sensing the odd feeling that was creeping its way into the room.

"I can take her home," Sam said quickly. The silence that filled the room after that was deafening. That sounded bad … really, really bad. Oh boy. He should have waited a beat before saying something, or at least not sounded so excited when he said it, like all he wanted to do was take her home. Sad thing is that is all he wanted to do.

"No, Sam, that's okay. I can ask my dad to do it," Andy offered, trying to diffuse the situation.

What should he do now? Agree with her? That would be rude. Disagree with her? What would his reasoning be? Why hadn't he just learned to filter his words before she'd come back? Both the nurse and Andy still looked at him, waiting for a response. "Andy," he started, trying to let a smile grace his lips as if this was ridiculous. "Your dad's already at home and my truck is here. I'll give you a ride."

The awkward silence persisted yet again until finally she seemed to consider it enough to cave. "Fine," she sighed.

The nurse had a knowing smile on her face as she said, "I'll just go get the paperwork," and left. Sam's own smile grew upon seeing the nurse's but when he turned back to Andy and saw that she had a small one as well, his fell. Giving her a ride home would be the perfect time to tell her … but could he do that to her? She had a smile, maybe it wasn't the megawatt smile that made his insides glow but it was still a smile. After everything she'd just been through could he take that small glimmer away from her? Aw shit.

* * *

><p>After loading the objecting Andy into the truck, they were off. She hadn't appreciated the wheelchair or the sharp pain when she'd tried to lift herself into it or Sam picking her up and placing her gently on the seat. Once the nurse had let the sliding doors close behind her it was obvious Andy's shields went down slightly, but only slightly. The mask of being fine was still there but her protests to Sam's help diminished. She needed the help even if she'd never admit it and she was more willing to take it from Sam than from anyone else. He was more than happy to be the one to give it to her too.<p>

The ride home was silent. Sam readily allowed Andy the twenty minutes to think while he himself let his own thoughts consume him. How would he tell her? It had to be now. Now was when she'd have a week at home to think on it and not have to deal with the hustle and bustle of the station on top of it. Now was when ANY of her friends would be more than willing to house her if she chose to leave and not ask questions. Now would be when she'd be able to hide the possible pain with the excuses of her undercover work. But now was also when the horrors of her undercover work were still fresh. Andy McNally was built to be strong against many evils of the world but could she handle two? One had already put dents in her soul, could Sam bring himself to put lethal ones in her heart as well?

Sooner than he would have liked, they were pulling into Andy's driveway. Luke's car wasn't in the driveway meaning he still wasn't home but it was only 3 in the afternoon. That gave Sam at _least_ two hours to buck up the courage to crush Andy's heart. Goddamn it!

After a little protest from the cripple, she finally aloud Sam to lift her out of the truck, when he didn't put her down right away is when she started to protest. Profusely. "Sam, what are you doing?" she barked as he kicked the passenger door shut with his boot and carried her up onto the porch, wedding style. Realizing that this wasn't his house and she was the one with the key he finally resigned himself to having to put her down.

For a moment she glared at him while he allowed his smug grin to grace his features. "Just testing it out," he said innocently. WHAT? Red blazing alarms started blaring in his head as he struggled to keep the smirk on his face. Her eyes went wide at the realization of what he'd just said and the meaning behind it but when she saw that his features hadn't faltered, she quickly righted her own and proceeded to unlock the door.

"It's so good to be home," she sighed as she practically glided into the house she hadn't seen in a week. She let her hands glide over the small table sitting just under the mirror and over the countertops in the kitchen and the coffee table in the living room. She sat herself down on the couch more gracefully than he'd ever seen her do anything before. Her eyes flitted around the room tentatively as if she didn't belong there or as if she knew something was off. A knot caught in his throat. She knew and he hadn't even said anything yet! "I feel like I've been away forever," she said finally and then nestled herself into the couch comfortably. "I can't imagine what it must have been like for you coming home after all those months away."

Sam didn't allow himself to falter even though the knot was still in his throat. "You have no idea," he said with a faint smile. "A lot better than a druggie's apartment, huh?"

"I don't think I ever want to leave," she mused, pulling a pillow close to her and hugging it lightly to her chest. Yet another knot joined the first. How could he do this to her when she was so happy to be home. She'd just have to leave again.

Sam looked around himself awkwardly not knowing what to do but knowing he had to do something. He had to ease her into it; he couldn't just say it out of the blue. "Sam, you don't have to stay with me," she said sweetly from behind the large pillow. Another small smile graced her lips and he could feel the groan rising in his chest. His resolve was starting to fail him. What could he possibly do now?

"I'll stay until Luke gets home. You need to be monitored or knowing you, you'll slip and die without even being out of the hospital for an hour." That was the wittiest he could come up with; he didn't have the energy for anything more than that.

She stuck out her tongue and glared at him before moving over slightly and patting the seat next to her. After he had situated himself next to her, she picked up the remote and flicked on the TV. A soap opera was in full swing. Upon seeing the cheesy fake sex that was taking place she immediately turned it off with a, "Ick!"

Sam chuckled at her reaction but quickly fell silent upon realizing that they now had nothing to do. "Do you wanna pop in a movie? It'll give us something to do while we wait for Luke," she suggested.

"How're you feeling?" Sam asked, ignoring her offer. He slipped his arms over her shoulders and brought her close to his side. She might hate him after what he had to tell her, he might never get to hold her again.

"A little sore," she said a little skeptically but gladly snuggled into his side. Her hair smelled like a hospital and he didn't like it. He missed her smell. He missed her.

"I'll be right back," he said suddenly, having a brilliant idea.

"Where are you going?" she asked, concerned. He stood up, immediately missing her warmth, but this idea was too good to waste. She also seemed to miss him at her side but he knew that once she realized his surprise, she'd greatly appreciate it.

"I'm staying the house, I promise, and it should only take me five minutes and then I'll be back to get you," he replied. She had to be calm before he broke the news to her and this was the best way he could think of.

"What're you up to, Sam Swarek?" she asked as a curious smile crept onto her face.

"Just taking care of my partner, McNally," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. "Now stay here and wait for me to come and get you. Watch some TV if you have to, but find something better than that smutty crap we saw before." He winked at her before turning and running up the stairs to her bathroom.

* * *

><p>"What were you doing up there?" she asked suspiciously as she turned off the TV when he came down the stairs.<p>

"Just shut up and don't complain," he said playfully as he picked her up yet again.

"Sam, I can walk, you know. Nothing happened to my legs," she complained but not resisting his strong arms.

"McNally?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up," he said as he came to the open bathroom door. Her gasp was confirmation enough that his idea had been a good one. The steam that rose from the bathtub was already filling the room.

"Sam, this is wonderful, thank you!" Andy wandered over to the tub and stuck in hand in the water, moaning slightly. "And it's the perfect temperature," she stated while grinning.

"Well, then, I'll leave you to it," he said as he began to exit the small room. "I'll be just downstairs if you need anything. Don't hesitate to ask," he assured, and then closed the door behind him. He hadn't even made it to the end of the stairs when the door reopened and Andy stuck her head out. "Yes, McNally?"

A blush crept over her cheeks and her eyes didn't meet his. "I can't get my shirt off," she whispered. A blush began to fill Sam's cheeks too but he didn't think twice before going back up the stairs and following her into the hot bathroom.

Her eyes barely met his as he carefully pulled her arms out of her shirt and then slipped it over her head. Her hair fell over her shoulders and his eyes couldn't tear themselves away from her beauty. Without even asking if she needed his help he turned her around to face the tub and proceeded to do the same with the sports bra she was wearing. The tanned, sleek back that was before him made it hard to keep his hands to himself. Forcing his hands to leave her shoulders took all of his strength. "I'll be downstairs if you need me," he whispered before closing the door behind him with a tight snap. It took a minute to calm himself down before he proceeded down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Andy came down stairs in a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. Her wet hair was pulled into a ponytail and she hadn't put any makeup on. She was beautiful. Sam quickly turned off the talk show that he'd been barely watching and sat up straight. This was it, he had to tell her now or he'd never have a good chance again.<p>

She came over to him and snuggled into his side. His nose was filled with the heavenly scent of her shampoo and he almost lost his train of thought. Almost. He pulled her close and placed his lips on the crown of her head. "I missed you, Sam," she whispered into his neck.

"Oh God, Andy," he sighed, dreading what he was about to do. "I missed you too." Her arms encircled his torso and she found her perfect, puzzle piece spot against him. Taking one last breath of her shampoo, he memorized the feeling he had just then, knowing it might never happen again. "Luke's cheating on you with Jo."

And just like that the world stopped spinning. His body tensed, arms still holding her body close, and so did hers. Both sets of breathing stopped and no one moved. Only the ticking of the clock above the TV made a noise, nothing else could be heard. A car could have crashed through the front door and the world still would have felt eerily still.

"What?" she asked timidly. She didn't even pull away from him right away; it was as if she clung to him, like he was the only thing keeping her from falling.

"He's been cheating on you for two weeks," at this she looked up at him and the tears were already filling her eyes. "He and Jo came here while you were gone." His voice caught on the last word. Who knew telling the truth would be so hard?

Tears slipped over her lashes as she looked at the seriousness of what he was saying. "You're lying," she whispered. The anguish that filled her voice almost caused the tears that were stinging Sam's own eyes to overflow.

"I wish I was," he choked. Andy's eyes left his and her tears flowed freely down her cheeks and into her lap. A sudden sob wracked her body and all Sam could think to do was pull her close as two tears slipped over his own lashes. He held her as her body shook and tried to rub comforting circles on her back. "I'm sorry, Andy. I'm so sorry," he chanted.

And then suddenly it was like a surge of angry energy filled the woman he was holding. Her body tensed but before he could figure out what was going on, she pushed him off of her quicker and more forcefully than he could have ever imagine. He fell back into the couch as she got up and took fierce, determined steps towards the door. The anger radiating off of her was scary as she wrenched open the front door. Her eyes were ablaze with an intensity he had never seen in her before and because it was directed at him, it made him cower. The tears that had fallen before still clung to his cheeks and now confusion filled his eyes as well.

"Get out," she growled. Even her voice made him cower.

"Andy?" he asked timidly. He stood from the couch not knowing what to do. What had just happened?

"You're lying. Get the fuck out." Her eyes were cold as they bore into his. Her tears were still flowing but this time they were hot and angry. What the fuck was going on? Did she honestly think he would go so far as to cry just to lie to her?

"Andy, I'm not lying! Why would I lie to you about this?" his voice was desperate as he begged her to believe him. He moved closer to her but she showed no signs of budging.

"You've always disliked Luke and now that I haven't seen him in a week you think you can use that to break us apart by shoving me these lies. You're wrong." She spat her words at him as she looked at him disgustedly. This wasn't the Andy he knew. Where was the Andy who trusted him with everything, even her own life?

"Andy, I would never say this if it wasn't true," he pleaded with her.

"I never want to see you again," she whispered menacingly as she lowered her eyes to the ground. Sam's breath caught in his throat. The tears that had flowed before because of Andy's hurt now fell for his own. The dagger that he'd felt when she'd left his house after the blackout was nothing like the one he felt now.

"Andy," he begged one last time, his voice cracking and the tears slipping onto his lips.

"Get. Out."

Numbness overcame him as he walked broken out to his truck. Without a thought process to accompany it, he pulled himself into his truck and drove home, not caring that the tears in his eyes highly obscured his vision. If he died now, it might save him from the heart wrenching pain he would feel for the rest of his life.


	9. It's the Truth

**Disclaimer:** If don't own Rookie Blue or the characters.

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry *hides behind chair* Please read and review. Just one more chapter left. I'm sorry.

* * *

><p>Sam went back to work the next day. He'd been given three days off but after what happened he didn't trust himself to be home alone without anything to do. It'd taken him all night to calm down. He'd called Andy's cell phone twenty times and left five messages. She didn't pick up once and after the seventh call she turned off her phone. He didn't dare try the house phone; Luke might've picked up and that would have been disastrous. Finally, after a lot of beers and a drunken call to Jerry and Oliver, he knew what he had to do. The manila folder full of pictures was safely at the very bottom of his locked drawer. When she came back he'd have to get her alone and that's when he'd show her his proof. He'd hoped he wouldn't have to but now it was the only way.<p>

"Swarek!" Nash's sharp voice snatched him out of his thoughts and landed him back at the front desk where he was supposed to be answering phones. Two of the line lights were blinking furiously.

Ignoring them he turned to the young woman who was advancing on him swiftly and had a very unpleasant look on her face. "What can I do for you, Nash?" he tried, giving her his signature suave smirk.

"What did you do to Andy?" Well that didn't work and neither did his confused look apparently. He hardly had a chance to use it when she gave him a dark look and placed her hands threateningly on his desk.

"Nash, I don't -"

"Don't try and pull that crap over on me, Swarek. She came to my house last night asking if she could stay for a few days. Being her best friend I was more than willing to, but not without finding why. She has a perfectly nice home with her fiancé, why would she want to stay at my cramped place?" Her eyes held a fire in them that Sam had never seen directed at him before and so far he didn't really like it. Had McNally told her about what he'd tried to tell her? Was Nash coming to shove it in his face as well?

"I'm guessing you asked her, Nash." Sam replied in a bored tone, trying to keep his racing emotions in check.

"Damn right, I asked her and you know what she told me?" Her voice was beginning to rise and people on the other side of the glass wall were beginning to sneak glances at them.

"Was I there?" he replied in the same bored tone but now he was getting nervous. Traci was gonna reveal to the entire precinct that he had told Andy that Callaghan was cheating on her and then he'd have to prove it to everyone, not just her. This was going to be a disaster.

"She told me," she continued almost even more loudly, "that she didn't want to be a _burden_ on Luke while she was recovering and that she knew that _I_ would understand her better when it came to what she needed while she was recovering!" By the time she was done she was breathing heavy and her eyes were ablaze.

A sigh of relief was all the Sam allowed himself before continuing on with his confused and bored persona, only this time he really was confused. "Okay? Nash, I'm failing to see the point of you chewing my ear off in front of the whole division." He looked up to see a look of horrific realization cross her face and her eyes dart to the windows behind him. He didn't have to look to know that many of the cops on desk duty had just ducked behind their computers when Traci had looked up from her rant.

A crimson color dusted itself over her cheeks as she ducked down and continued her angry tirade at Sam, but this time much more quietly. "I'm chewing your ear off, Swarek, because her story doesn't make sense and when I asked who got her home from the hospital yesterday she informed me it had been you. When I asked her how you felt about her not staying with Luke she refused to say anything and would get annoyed at me every time I brought up your name. So I repeat; what did you do to Andy?"

"I didn't do anything but drive her home, Nash," Sam said smoothly, getting up to refill his coffee cup.

"Bullshit," Traci snapped, following him to the coffee pots. "You did something to make her so upset, maybe even to make her not want to stay with Callaghan while she recovers and I want to know what."

"Don't get all detective on me, Nash, leave that to Jerry." It was a low blow; everyone knew that she was kind of aspiring to be a detective one day, hell they all kind of were, but her more than most simply because that'd mean she'd get to work with Jerry more often. Too late now though.

"What. Did. You. Do, Swarek?" Her voice was menacing as she absorbed the insult and used it to fuel her anger.

Sam simply turned around and gave her that same bored tone again, "I didn't do anything."

He turned and began walking back towards the front desk where he could hear the phone ringing again. "Swarek!" she yelled after him.

"And that's all you're getting out of me," he shot back before settling down and answering the phone.

* * *

><p>Traci didn't talk to him for the next three days but she didn't confront him either so he assumed that Andy hadn't told her what he'd said. Callaghan had mixed emotions for the three days. Whenever he was around Jo he was fine, whenever he saw Sam he glared and the rest of the time he just looked glum. Sam couldn't tell if it was an act or not but based on how he got whenever he was around Jo, Sam had come to the conclusion that it was an act.<p>

He, Noelle, Shaw and Jerry hadn't discussed what they had done or what they knew since Sam had called them confirming what he now knew he'd have to do. Easily enough, they were able to avoid each other by keeping busy and dealing with rookies. Jerry had that big case so he was tied up with that and since Traci had gone and bitched to him about Sam; it was plenty easy for him to find excuses not to be around Sam. Sam was pretty much doing everyone's paperwork since he was assigned to desk and phone duty for the week and Shaw and Noelle had the streets to keep them occupied.

And then, on the fourth day, a Wednesday, Andy came back to work. A full two days before she was supposed to.

The first time he saw her, his stomach clenched and flew into his esophagus. She looked like hell and it was his fault. Her power walk was accentuated by the awkward flow of her oversized dark sweatpants and the flop of her undone, untidy hair. She'd come in late before and she'd even had some mornings where it was obvious it hadn't been her best, but this was hands down the worst. Oh God, what had he done? He had the answer to his question; her unhappiness wasn't worth the truth. But it was too late now.

Fingering the small key in his pocket, he began brainstorming ideas of how to get her alone long enough to talk to her. Parade was quick and painless; he and McNally were on desk duty together, predictable. Not ideal; he'd rather have been stuck with her in a car where she couldn't escape rather than have to corner her somewhere in the precinct, but this could be the only shot he'd get for a while.

Her shoulders were tense and her eyebrows were furrowed as her tired eyes were trained on the bright computer screen. Agony filled his gut as he could see her pain up close and knew that he would only make it worse. Hopefully, afterwards, she would be better. Hopefully.

* * *

><p>He finally got his opportunity when Jerry had invited them to observe him interrogating a suspect Traci has just brought in. Noelle and Traci lead them towards Interrogation Room 2. Noelle and Traci proceeded into the viewing room but Sam didn't allow Andy to follow them in. With his free left hand, he grabbed her above the elbow and flung her into Interrogation Room 1's viewing room. Darkness was what met them through the one-way mirror and once he locked the door it was assured they were alone.<p>

"Sam, what the hell?" Andy burst when she finally realized what had happened. Sam pulled his fingers away from the lock and tried to gather his courage as the cool manila folder began to burn his right hand. "Sam, I don't want to talk to you, you said enough the other night. So unless you have proof," she began, as she made to push past him.

"I have proof," he broke in. He didn't even have to look at her to know that she'd frozen and not just her movements; he face had frozen, her breathing had stopped and her train of thought had been completely derailed.

"What?" The cracked whisper came from just over his shoulder.

He held out the manila folder. "Pictures," he stated grimly. "There's a video too but I think these should be enough." Andy's eyes were wide and fearful as she unconsciously took the folder from Sam. She stared at him a moment longer before letting her tearing eyes fall to the proof in her hand. Another minute passed before she finally opened it.

Sam's emotions were going haywire. At first it had felt like an enormous weight had been lifted off his shoulders, like that small manila folder had been a three hundred pound man on his shoulders. But then the look on her face had been a punch to the gut. His first thought was to hug her and comfort her. Then he thought of saying it had all been a lie, grabbing the manila folder and running like hell. He'd look like a crazy person but at least she wouldn't break into a thousand pieces. After that his anger got a hold of him and a red tinge clouded his vision. Luke was a selfish bastard and this was his fault. Sam had no reason to feel guilty. Luke had cheated; Sam was just doing what's right by Andy. She shouldn't be marrying a cheater.

As she flipped through the photos, becoming more and more revealing with every turn, her tears grew in number and fell more violently. Finally, she got to the ones that showed the deed and she barely took the time to look at them as she flipped through them.

"Andy, please say something," Sam whispered as he watched her anxiously. She was flipped through the pictured for a second time, not really looking at them. Andy being silent wasn't okay. "Andy?"

Her dark eyes met his and only two more tears fell. Her face was blank and her jaw was tense. They stared at each other for a long time; Andy's face staying set but Sam seeing every ounce of hurt that resided there. He began to internally panic as her expression stayed as firm as stone. What if she was killing herself inside? What if she went postal? She's become used to no one staying and the one person she thought would … wow.

"Andy, please?" he begged desperately. He was tempted to reach out to her and pull her into his arms, but that might not be what she wanted or needed.

Another minute later she finally blinked and inhaled a long, shaky breath. Good; she's alive. "Thank you, Sam," she said more loudly than Sam was expecting. Her voice was hoarse and broken as if she'd been sobbing loudly for hours. A clump formed in Sam's throat. She blinked back a few more tears before she continued, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you." She sobbed on the last word. Sam was unable to contain himself any longer and took the one step that separated them and pulled her into his arms, burying his hands in her hair.

She sobbed heavily into his shoulder, her tears soaking through the uniform. Her body shook as he tried to hold her together and tell her that everything was going to be okay even though he wasn't exactly sure. One hand grasped the folder while the other pulled at the material covering his chest. Her sharp intakes of breath were all the sounds she made but it was obvious she was breaking. "Andy, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. What can I do?" Sam asked desperately trying to figure out what he _could_ do.

Andy sniffled and slowly pulled away from Sam. Her cheeks were soaked and her nose was bright red. She quickly wiped it with her free hand before Sam could take a good look. The little amount of mascara and eyeliner she'd been wearing was starting to pool under her lower lashes as her top lashes stuck together in clumps. Sam tried to pull her back against him but she put her hand back on his chest and pushed him gently away. He gave her a confused, hurt look. "You don't have to do anything, Sam," she whispered to him kindly. You've been a great friend already and all I've done is been a bitch to you. I'm sorry."

"Andy, stop apologizing," Sam said exasperatedly. "All I want is for you to be okay," he said as he whipped the black tears out from under her eyes.

She gave him a watery smile before clamping his hand to her face and whispering, "I will be."


	10. A Few More Minutes

**Disclaimer:** If I don't own Rookie Blue, someone else does and I don't soooooo ... yeah.

**Author's Note:** It's been almost a year. Don't hate me. My life got superbly hectic and the inspiration for this chapter sucked. I'm writing now and I'm going to tell you right now it's not a lemon. A sequel might be but I told you in the beginning it was rated M for swearing and I meant it. The title is "Alone At Last" and I meant it literally as ALONE. Sorry, I love good Andy/Sam smut too but that just wasn't what the story was meant for. Maybe next time. I hope you enjoy the chapter and it enough to review.

* * *

><p>Later that night, everyone was at the Penny except Andy. Sam sat nervously at the far end of the bar, clutching a glass of scotch that he had yet to even glance at. Oliver had long ago given up trying to talk to him and was instead talking to Noelle and Frank. Jerry was at the rookie table, putting on all his charm for Traci, making nice with the other rookies. Jo and Luke sat at the back corner-most table with two other detectives. Sam was anxious; after Andy had walked out of the viewing room, he hadn't seen her for the rest of the day, she's requested it off. What was she thinking? What was she feeling? Was she okay? He'd called her at least fifty times and left her twenty voicemails. The fact that he hadn't heard from her at all was actually starting to scare him.<p>

Just as he was taking out his phone to call her for the fifty-first time, the door to the dark bar swung open. A swift rush of air flew through the room and then was sucked out again as the door closed. Sam's eyes shot up excitedly, as they had been doing for the past hour every time the door opened, and this time they landed on their prize. Andy McNally stood in the dim light of the doorway looking as naturally beautiful as ever. Her hair was pulled into a low, loose side ponytail, her auburn locks hanging perfectly over her left shoulder. Her makeup was light and hardly noticeable, just like it had been at work. She was wearing her black leather jacket, the same she'd worn on the undercover operation she'd had with Sam, and her favorite jeans, the ones with the rips in the knees. She looked comfortable, beautiful, perfect, but Sam knew better. Her eyes and hands told him everything he needed to know and, to an extent, they told him what he feared. Her chocolate eyes, rimmed lightly with liner, were watery, shiny, enough to be abnormal. Her hands were hidden by her crossed arms, a sign that she was uncomfortable.

Sam had the overwhelming urge to go to her and wrap her in his arms, to take away her sadness and discomfort. But then her eyes landed on his and the urge ceased, as did his breathing. From afar he had been able to see the pain her eyes' glint held, but now, as she looked at him straight on, the pain wasn't the only thing there; a thirst for revenge made the glint a little ugly.

Andy took her arms away from her torso as she walked quickly over to the rookie table. Sam watched in near wonder as her body language morphed from uncomfortable and hurt to bold and defiant. Upon reaching her usual table, she wedged her way between Traci and Dov and immediately dove into some intense story. Sam watched anxiously as her fellow rookies' reactions changed from confused to surprised to furious; Chris even slammed his fist on the table, causing the glasses to jingle. Callaghan was going to get messed up. Since his fiancé had arrived, Luke had removed his hand from Jo's lower back, but their shoulders remained touching. The man had no shame.

Sam turned to look back at the rookie table but instead found Andy standing right in front of him. Between her appearing there suddenly and the malicious glint that was growing in her eye, he was a bit startled. "Disgusting isn't it?" she said in a biting voice. Sam knew she was talking about Luke and Jo; he glanced over quickly to the cheating detective before returning his eyes to the spiteful woman. "I'm sorry I didn't see it before; it's so obvious now that I think about it." Her voice softened a little as she reflected.

Sam looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry, Andy."

She shrugged her shoulders and gave him a small smile, "It's not even kind of your fault, Sam. You tried to warn me. Thank you."

Sam looked at her for a minute, searching her eyes and then looked down at the untouched glass of scotch. "I just wish I could've protected you from it."

When he felt her warm hand grace his shoulder, he looked back at her. Her small smile was back and she had the beautiful glint he loved shining through her intended revenge. Then she did something he wasn't expecting; she leaned over and planed her lips on his scruffy cheek. A warmth began to creep through him, causing a chill to run over his arms and spine, and he couldn't help but close his eyes and lean into her. A second later it was over but the warmth stayed with him. "You tried, and I appreciate it."

Her eyes left his and flicked over his head. Sam followed her eyes and found Callaghan looking at them with a dark look, half off his chair. Jo was glancing nervously between Andy and Luke but continued to try and stay engaged in the conversation with the other detectives.

"Hey, Sam, are you going to drink that?" When the officer returned his eyes to Andy, he found her still looking at the traitorous detective. Sam knew she was talking about his stagnant glass of alcohol. He shook his head but suddenly realized that she probably couldn't see it because she was still looking at Luke. Just when he opened his mouth to tell her, she grabbed the glass from his hands and downed the dark liquid. "Thanks," she said without looking at him and then turned to Traci who was suddenly standing behind her.

"Ready?" Her best friend nodded, sporting a deadly look as she carried a strawberry daiquiri in hand. Gail was right behind her with a mimosa and a grotesque sneer, well, more grotesque than her usual sneer. Dov came up behind her holding a Bloody Mary looking ready to go, as if he;d been given an undercover assignment. Chris looked ready to go into a rage and was cracking his knuckles, trying to add to his menace. For a guy who mostly came off as sweet and innocent, he knew how to at least _try_ and make himself look tough. Finally, Andy grabbed a glass of whiskey from the bartender and they left the bar.

"You know how you've wanted to give it to Callaghan?" Jerry asked, sliding in next to Sam. Sam's mouth seemed incapable of working as he watched the scene unfold. Instead he moved his eyes to Jerry. "You won't have to in a minute." Jerry's eyes watched the rookies moving over Sam's shoulder, causing Sam to look over as well. Callaghan had resumed sitting after seeing Andy leave Sam and carry over a drink. He seemed not to notice the army of rookies behind her. His signature smirk graces his lips while Jo kept her head down, finding something very interesting about her apple martini.

Andy's face held a sexy smile but the vengeful spar still lingered in her eye. Sam could feel a harsh tingle jump up his spine; how could one woman exude that much power? Her lips began to move and her eyebrows arched seductively as she set the drink on the table, keeping her fingers around the glass.

Luke's fellow detectives watched the new arrival hungrily, eyeing the other two female rookies appreciatively too. Jo tried to keep up a conversation with the two men, but realized the lost cause and looked around herself awkwardly. "This is killing me already," Jerry erupted with hushed excitement.

Sam watched as Andy continued talking and Luke's expression changed. The smirk fell from his face and his features changed into those of fear and Jo's color slipped away. A manila folder was slammed on the table and some pictures spilled out. The detectives watching the scene with transpire, burst into immature laughter and stood from their stools. "You really did it this time, Callaghan," they said loudly, sounding like a group of brainless jocks. They left Luke and Jo to the rookies and left the bar laughing hysterically.

Others in the bar were starting to look now, hearing the burst of laughter, recognizing the team of rookies and observing the deadly white faces of two detectives. Andy seemed to be asking Luke a question that he didn't seem to be able to answer; he was trying, standing up and using his hands, but he was so flustered, he kept stumbling over his words. Jo tried to cut in, save him from his own babbling, but Andy's hand flew up and Jo sat back down.

Sam saw it coming before it happened. Andy's whole arm tensed; first the fingers around the glass, then her bicep and even her shoulder. And then, just like that, alcoholic liquid was pouring down Luke Callaghan's face and very expensive dress shirt. His eyes had only been able to close for part of it; his hands immediately flew up to his face trying to stem the stinging in his eyes. Jo, being the stupid blonde that she was, immediately jumped up to stop up the alcohol with the cheap bar napkins. She was promptly met with Traci's strawberry daiquiri. Her mouth flew open as the freezing pink liquid slipped down her hair and was absorbed by her white sweater.

Everyone in the bar was staring now. Sam caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and saw the bartender starting towards the altercation. The urge to stop the barkeep overwhelmed Sam but Noelle and Oliver got there first. They stood in front of him and told him it was okay.

"What the hell, Andy?" Luke shouted. The whiskey had soaked completely into his shirt and clung to his hair.

"That's for cheating," Andy's voice carried through the eery silence of the bar.

And, suddenly, the second round of drinks was being dumped. Gail's mimosa went on Jo and Dov's Bloody Mary went on Callaghan. They were caught off guard again and their faces, hair, and fronts were doused in the mixed drinks. "And that's for lying," she said this time. Callaghan's dark blue dress shirt soaked up the thick tomato juice while Jo's sweater was taking up a pinky-orange sunset hue.

Luke's eyes went wild and he made for Dov while Jo lunged for Gail. The previously idle Chris quickly grabbed Luke's arm and shoved him against the wall behind the table, settling his forearm over Luke's throat. Gail was not a weak woman, but Traci, never wanting to be out of the action, helped Gail secure Jo to the wall next to Callaghan. Dov looked a little disappointed, not having someone to shove against the brick, but tried to hide the look of relief that had flitted across his face when Luke had been pushed to the wall.

Both detectives, understandably, struggled against the holds of the rookies, before finally realizing they weren't getting anywhere and admitting defeat with identical huffs. Their eyes focused on their restrainers' until Andy stepped in between them. Again, Sam couldn't exactly hear what she said, but the look of guilt that plagued their faces told him she'd done good. With one final look, Andy turned and started to make her way out of the bar, the rookies releasing the detectives and following behind her.

"That's it?" Jo said loudly from her spot on the wall. Both her and Callaghan produced looks of relief and even a smile despite their wet-rat appearances.

Andy quickly turned on her heal and made her way through the rookies and back over to the cheater and the mistress. Her beautiful hand shot out and slapped the blonde hard across the cheek exuding a whole new power that made the beauty very frightening. Jo's head flew to the side and her gasp echoed through the bar. "Yep, that's it," Andy said smugly. Without waiting to observe Jo's pain or Luke's second attempt at mending their relationship, she left the bar, only slapping a fifty on the bar and without a glance at anyone else.

* * *

><p>The dead silence that ensued after the rookies' departure was a first for the Penny. Everyone but Jo stared after them, while the blonde detective nursed her deep red cheek. The awkwardness was broken by Noelle's chuckle a few tables away. An uncomfortable smile spread across Frank's face while Oliver simply snorted and asked the bartender for another round. Everyone else occupying the bar slowly went back to their previous conversations, glancing or glaring occasionally at the two severely uncomfortable detectives. Sam just stared at the door, dumbfounded. Never before had he been at such a loss for words, worried, and turned on ... all at the same time.<p>

"Are our girls bad asses or what?" Jerry exclaimed, slapping Sam on the back proudly.

That got Sam out of it. 'Our girls.' Sam abruptly stood from his stool and returned the slap on the back. "She's not my girl yet," he reminded Jerry, leaving the bar without another thought.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later he was standing in front of Andy's house ... well Luke's and Andy's house ... what would it be now? He rang the doorbell anxiously, his heart beating faster than it had in a while. What would he say to her? All he knew was that he wanted to make sure she was okay. Well, that wasn't all, he wanted her to be his, but he needed her to be okay more than anything.<p>

The door opened before him and he was met with the girl he couldn't get out of his mind staring back at him. She hadn't changed yet or taken her hair down or taken her makeup off; she looked much like she had in the bar with one significant difference, she looked liberated. Her face had a new brightness and happiness to it that was much prettier looking than the look of revenge she had held earlier.

She smiled softly when she saw him behind the door and stepped aside to let him in. Instead of accepting her offer, he saw a suitcase standing against the wall behind her. "You're leaving?" he asked, staring only at the suitcase.

"It's his house," she said simply. "I just live in it." Upon further inspection he saw a box sitting on the coffee table in the living room with little things that were just Andy's; CDs, DVDs, pictures, a lamp.

"You work quick," Sam commented, still not fully looking at her. Why was he here again? He suddenly felt like he was intruding.

"I don't have much stuff," she commented in the same nonchalant tone. She left him standing in the doorway and continued to pick up little things that were hers around the room. He observed her movements, keeping his mouth shut. It suddenly struck him that Luke could be coming home at any moment to plead his case with Andy, or maybe he would bring Jo with him thinking that Andy would have just gone back to Traci's instead of gathering her things.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, finally moving into the house and quietly closing the door behind him.

"I thought about continuing to stay with Traci, she offered, but now that I have all of my stuff with me that's not really an option; her house is crowded to begin with. I was thinking of staying at a hotel for a few days; maybe I'll get lucky and find an apartment quick or if worst comes to worst I'll stay with my dad, I haven't seen him in a while anyways." Her tone was still unconcerned. How could she be so relaxed? She was basically homeless, she'd just broken up with her boyfriend and yet she was completely calm about it.

"Are you okay?" He finally looked at her face and allowed her brown eyes to meet his own.

She searched his face before answering, "Actually, yeah. I'm a little freaked out, a little insecure, and it feels weird. I know I'll have my moments of sadness after this but right now I'm invigorated. I feel powerful for being strong enough to let him go and doing it in a way that showed everyone else that I'm okay. I'm okay. Right now I just need to get out of this house with my stuff and get to a hotel," she chuckled lightly.

This woman was amazing. "You can stay with me," Sam suddenly burst. He didn't know where it came from or why he said it but he realized quickly that he meant it. "I have a fantastic pull out couch and I'm a pretty good cook if I do say so myself and it will save you a ton of money in the long run." Was it just him or did he sound a little desperate?

"I don't know, Sam, I just broke up with Luke. I think I need to be alone for a little while." She looked a little uncomfortable and that's not what he wanted.

"Andy, I'm not going to try anything, okay? It's just so you don't waste all of your money on some stupid hotel room. I'm just being a friend here, nothing more." He tried to make his features look more comforting than hopeful but he wasn't sure if he was successful or not.

She observed him more closely this time, a contemplative look overtaking her face. Andy's eyes fell to her box and then traveled over to her giant suitcase before finally landing back on Sam's face. "Okay," she sighed in defeat. "But there are some rules that need to be set and I'll be pitching in for groceries at least." Sam started to object but she held her hand up, letting him know that any objections would fall on deaf ears. "If I'm going to be staying with you until I can find an apartment this is the way it's going to be or I'm hunkering down in a hotel room," she said forcefully.

"Yes, ma'am," he sighed frustratedly.

They both stood silently for a minute longer before she handed him an empty box, "Want to help me finish?" He took the box from her and looked around the room, not knowing which things were hers and which were Callaghan's. "Upstairs, in the bathroom, grab anything that looks feminine; I'll sift through it when you're done and make sure you grabbed the right stuff."

He nodded and started for the stairs. "Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?" he turned and found her standing right in front of him. He looked down into her eyes and saw them shining in a happy way; they were dancing almost.

"Thank you," she whispered and wrapped her arms around his torso, pulling him tightly to her. A heat swelled in his chest that he only ever felt with her, and the shivers returned.

Dropping the box to the floor, her pulled his hands up to her back, allowing one to bury itself in her hair. He placed his cheek on the crown of her head and squeezed her just as much as she was squeezing him; she fit against him perfectly. "I'm always here for you, Andy," he replied firmly. In response she pulled him tighter, if possible, and together they stayed like that for at least a few more minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> And there you go! I'm thinking of writing a sequel but I'm not sure yet; I don't promise anything. I hope you liked it! Please let me know in a review! Thanks for the loyalty and sticking with me through my long absences :)

Sincerely, KoreWillow


End file.
